


【宁西】psycho

by cannnnlan



Category: IG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannnnlan/pseuds/cannnnlan





	【宁西】psycho

【宁西】psycho

#

短道速滑一下

脑洞产物各种禁哒

#

陈龙在半梦半醒间感觉有人掀开被子从身后贴上来，隔着薄薄的衣服是对方温热的胸膛和横在自己腰间的手臂。

陈龙撅起身子抵了抵后面的人，嘴里嘟囔着热，大夏天的被抱得严严实实有些难受。

原本环着腰的手下滑到胯骨那，大手握着因腰部撅起而显出的弧线，稍微用力就把人拉向自己，契合在一起的地方让高振宁呼吸都加重了一些。

“龙哥自己上错的床怪我？”

听到这句话陈龙才反应过来自己是躺错地方了。

正想着爬起来就感觉对方的手已经跑到裤脚那，在膝盖处打转，夏季的睡裤有宽大的空间让人有机可乘，陈龙还没来得及阻止顺着膝窝摸向大腿的坏手，对方的另外一只手也环过腰撩开衣角探进来。

“等…等下…”

“龙哥身上凉凉的…”

陈龙还在和伸到衣服里的手斗争时高振宁低下头，开始细碎的亲吻柔软的后颈，舔舐耳后的肌肤感受怀里人的轻颤。

“腰真细。”

高振宁几乎单手就能把陈龙圈进怀里，在漂亮的腰线上流连忘返，又似乎是想要探寻更多的向上移，无视掉那似反抗又似欢迎的力气触上胸前害羞的两点，时轻时重的捏，听着陈龙低声的惊呼加大力度。

“宁…宁王！”

“龙哥害羞啥？腿也这么细。”

早已经跑进裤子里的大手在大腿那来回抚摸，从外侧滑向内侧，从大腿根到膝盖，不停的触碰着平日绝对不会被别人碰到的敏感点，揉捏打转，色情的抚摸手法让陈龙屈起腿想躲开，但没想到这样的姿势只会让身后的人更方便在腿根玩弄。

“流氓吗宁王！”

“我好像还没做更流氓的事啊？”

高振宁抽出手，把人拉着转过身躺平在床上，一手捞起双腿，十分流畅的就把睡裤连着内裤一起扯下来，陈龙听着衣物落地的声音慌忙想遮挡。

“有感觉正常啊遮啥？”

其实陈龙只是下意识的动作，被人抱着双腿甚至臀部大半坐在对方大腿上的姿势什么反应都是一览无余，特别是对于直着上身还抱着他双腿的人来说。

陈龙想着自己脸皮还是达不到高振宁的程度，红着脸瞪了他一眼，

“快放开…”

高振宁被他这眼瞪得有些想法，继续抱着腿拉开了自己的拉链，跳出来得巨大就抵在陈龙的大腿根后。

陈龙看着自己的腿被对方分开挂在肩上，膝盖又被一只手抱着让大腿闭合在一起，这样的姿势让陈龙有种不好的预感。

“龙哥…我想流氓一下了。”

当那巨物挤进双腿间，从腿缝中探出头的时候陈龙不好的预感成真了，陈龙看着深色的柱身在自己腿间一下退后一下往前的场景感觉血液都冲上了脸颊。

“嗯…”

听着身上人粗重的呼吸陈龙捂着自己的脸不去看，他打死都没想到自己会有一天被人抱着腿做这种事，不过在没遇到高振宁之前陈龙也没想过自己有一天会打开双腿坐在对方怀里沉溺。

和大腿撞击的声音在寂静的夜里格外清晰，陈龙好像也是第一次仔细听高振宁沉溺在情欲中的喘息，毕竟平时都是被玩弄到只能听见自己脸红心跳的声音。

当被高振宁握住的时候陈龙条件反射的把腿并得更紧了，正好在腿间的巨物被夹得一颤，陈龙闭着眼睛听到高振宁一声闷哼和笑意。

陈龙觉得有点羞耻，双手抓着在他那动作的大手，不像要阻止反而是跟随着动作上下律动着。

高振宁侧头亲吻陈龙的小腿，在漂亮的小腿肌肉线条上留下一个个淡色的痕迹，当他伸舌舔舐的时候陈龙一个激灵交待在高振宁手里。

“…别舔…”

紧闭的双眼因为羞耻让眼角泛红，刚刚高潮的身体还在微微的颤抖。

“龙哥小腿也这么敏感？”

高振宁看着他睁开眼睛，带着水汽的眼眸看着更亮了，惹人心疼又激起了往狠了欺负的欲望。

“夹紧就放过你。”

高振宁附下身双手撑在陈龙两侧，陈龙的双腿依然挂在高振宁肩膀上，在被吻眼角的时候陈龙还在想自己的柔韧性原来这么好。

亲吻时陈龙顺从的让对方的舌从唇缝间进入口腔，还有些笨拙的追逐对方灵活的舌头。

高振宁再次直起身抱紧了陈龙的腿，在腿间抽插的速度是和刚才不能相比的，陈龙从指尖看着高振宁皱着眉的模样，红着脸把腿夹紧。

凉凉的液体溅在身上，陈龙看着自己大腿内发红的那块说不出话，即使是没有被进入也被弄得一塌糊涂。

高振宁拉开陈龙的双腿，陈龙因为本来就白的原因腿间的红就很明显，大概摸了一下没有破皮，接着又把人压进床里。

“卧槽，宁王你还来！”

高振宁低头去吮吸大腿内侧娇嫩的肌肤。

“我早就想在你这双腿上留点东西了。”

“变态吧你…”

当然第二天陈龙是穿长裤出来的，有人开玩笑说西美人为啥穿长裤啊想看腿。

陈龙都当听不到，早上穿裤子发现脚踝上都有痕迹的时候当场就懵了，忍着一脚踢翻还在睡梦里的人的欲望换了长裤。

当高振宁打着哈欠问他吃早饭没，陈龙告诉自己耳朵别红。

Fin.

我是小西腿控！  
没有本垒都挂了不知道多少次了……


End file.
